Welcome to shield high: The truth behind skye
by thewatchtower300341
Summary: First book in the series. Watch how Skye Coulson the youngest girl out of the coulson family find her place within shield. With Friends like May, Hunter, Ward, Jemma and her siblings Clint, Steve, Bobbi, and Leo she has a great journey a head of her. Watch as skye makes friends, finds love along with making enemies and finds the truth behind her orgins
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

It's been a while since I've wrote on fan fiction but only due to some people being unusually rude since I have a learning disability I am unable to understand grammer and spelling errors.

But I do love writing it's something I have always loved doing ever since I was five years old I have always wanted to be an author and now I'm 20 and that still hasn't changed.

Please I beg you don't be rude to me or my story if you don't like it simply leave it's that simple.

My story is how I would of loved to see skye's background be told I don't own any of the charcters just the plot I hope y'all enjoy it!

Love Lee-lee


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's point of view:

Entering the building of shield high left us in awe holy crap whispered leo griping my hand hard I could tell leo was nervous its bigger then I imagine bobbi whispered holding my other hand together we entered the building hand in hand.

Once in the building our eyes widen the school was amazing it was at least five levels not to mention the school was wide like a campus there was no doubt in my mind that I was so going to get lost. Alright im going to try and fine my first period love you guys said bobbi going her own way love you me and leo said toghter watching bobbi disappear alright little brother looks like this is where we go our own ways also I told leo not prepare for the heart stopping hug leo threw at me gently I wrapped my arms around leo love you said leo love you to kiddio I said letting leo go I better get going see you later skye yelled leo running off.

Now all I had to do was wait for this girl had assigned me looking around the room I saw the wall of valor walking closer to the wall I ran my figure down the list of names my eyes tearing up excuse me are you Scklur Coulson came a voice from behind me making me turn around to see a young girl around leos age she looked very nervous giving the girl a smile that's me but please call me skye I said oh please call me jemma what are you looking at asked jemma the wall of valor each shield felity has one in memory for the agents that lost there lives in the line of duty I said wow that's very deep im glad im not going out in the field said jemma

What area do you want to be in I asked science I love learning anything to do about science at least I'm in a lab where I know I'm safe and sound what about you asked jemma I'm taking all the classes to become a field agent like my dad I said noticing jemma's eyes got very wide what I asked you want to go out in the field where its dangerous asked jemma yeah I know its dangerous but I'd go crazy being in a lab all day I don't enjoy sitting still I said I hope all goes well for you said jemma thanks lets get you to your first period shall we I said walking down the hall jemma followed the rest of the walk was in silence it wasn't bad the silence was peaceful.

Soon we reached jemma's first period here we are and it looks like you have first period with my younger brother I said smiling brightly at her I hope to see you again said jemma walking into the class room you will I whispered before walking to my first period which was all the way on the other side of the school but i have a hall pass so all was good my first class of the day is field training and from what I heard from steve that class is intense and from time to time we go on small missions that wasn't so hard which should be fun.

Soon I found myself standing in front of my first period slowly I entered the class can I help you asked the teacher yes my name is Scklur Coulson I'm in your class I said handing her my pass welcome to field training miss Coulson my name is Mrs. Smith you can take a seat next to hunter said Mrs. Smith thanks I whispered before taking my seat next to who I thought hunter was.

Alright class let me be clear if you goof off and not take this class seriously I will kick you out this class will teach you the skills that will help you out in the field I don't play games the minute you goof off your out don't believe me ask some of my students that have had me before they know I'm not joking isn't that right ward asked Mrs. Smith yes ma'am said a tall handsome man sitting in the back of the room alright class listen up this class is far from easy I train you hard so when you find yourself out in the field you have the skills and knowledge to keep yourselves alive we are the only class in the school that goes out in the field weekly we take missions that are easy enough that actual agents don't have to do them so there handed to me now this is a small class there are only six students I'll be giving you partner's understood asked Mrs. Smith yes Mrs. Smith we all said alright I'm going to call out names and give you guys partners Lance hunter and Melindia may once again you guys are partners said Mrs. Smith with a smile.

Heck yes said hunter giving may a high five hunter and may have been with me for 4 years there some of my best students they will also be in charge of training and most of the missions so listen to them next is Antoine Triplett and Natasha Romanoff you will mostly be joining Mr. Jackson class where he will train you the way you guys want to train you wont be apart of this class very often now there are two other students that will be joining us out in the bus they will be in the lab mostly there names are jemma Simmons and leo fitz last but not least Scklur Coulson and grant ward these are your partner's for the whole year get use to them cause I'm not switching partner's no mater how much you beg said Mrs. smith I was a little nervous about being partner's with grant ward he seemed annoyed about the partner choice but didn't complain remind me of a robot takes orders and doesn't question them I was beyond nervous to bad I wasn't partners with hunter I knew him through clint but I did not know anything about this man my thoughts where cut off by ward himself he sat down in the desk in front of me.

Alright rookie fair warning I don't go easy even if you are a girl said ward making me roll my eyes and just to let you know robot just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean I cant handle myself in a fight I said with a smirk much to my surprise ward let out a chuckle I think where going to get along just fine said ward giving me a small smile before walking away back to his own desk holy crap you got ward to smile you must be very special said ward walking up to me why am I special I asked picking up my backpack ward doesn't smile like ever he rarely smile at his own girlfriend victoria hand you should consider yourself lucky said hunter walking away leaving me to my thoughts walking out of the class room I was looking forward to the rest of my classes but so far I believed this class was going to be my favorite espially with the real missions not to mention I'm a little bit curious about how my relationship with ward was going to be like.


End file.
